


separation anxiety

by seakicker



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Leashes, Master/Pet, Muzzles, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Painplay, Petplay, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators, im sorry im like this i have a formal apology in my apple notes, this isnt just calling you kitten petplay this is PETPLAY TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: Despite his sadistic cruelty showing through the state in which he left you on your own for a few hours, Rei truly does hate keeping his sweet little pet waiting.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	separation anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> i just love pet play so bad.... tail buttplugs.... muzzles.... dog cages.... the whole nine yards...... im just a cute little doggirl pls.... 
> 
> ANYWAYS IM SORRY THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING OF ME i am really gross. anyways enjoy being rei's puppy cuz lord knows i deserve to be his dog more than koga does.... wbk rei is kinky and icky, why wouldnt he be? i read his dialogue..... i read his stories.... mf speaks so huskily its unreal. keep that up and ill suck you off dont test me rei ill do it
> 
> anyways. enjoy!

“I’m sorry, my cute puppy, were you waiting long?” Rei apologizes, and you can hear the pity and _longing_ in his tone. He feels bad; you know he does. “I didn’t mean to be away from you for so long.”

You don’t say anything, opting only to look up at him from your seated position on the floor. Rei smiles approvingly at your form because you just look so _obedient_ like this, sitting on your knees, completely bare for his gaze save for the leather dog collar around your neck, the clothespins on your nipples that serve as makeshift clamps, and the cute little dog-ear headband in your hair. And, of course, there’s a leash attached to the collar for when Rei needs to physically steer you in the right direction. 

Rei reaches down to pet the top of your head, taking care to avoid knocking the cute headband off, because you just look positively adorable in them. 

“You’re such a good pet,” he praises softly, nearly reverently, even, and you let out a relieved whimper at the simple contact of his hand on your head. Given your current state, _any_ touch from Rei is much-appreciated, even if he isn’t touching you where you need it most. He eyes your face, watching the way you whimper and take in quiet pants behind that _adorable_ little leather muzzle he had fixed to your face prior to leaving you for a few hours. “You weren’t lonely, were you?”

You shake your head. You don’t say a word; dogs can’t talk, so you know you aren’t to say a word without permission either. Rei can see your little tail, fluffy and curled, attached to a plug he had pushed into your ass to further cement your role as his sweet little dog. Your tail rests on your feet, and were it a real one, he’s sure it would be wagging with how happy you are to see him again. 

Rei lowers himself to one knee so he’s eye-level with you, and you whimper when he takes your chin into one of his hands, just below the muzzle. 

“What’s the matter, pet? You appear quiet flushed,” Rei says with a chuckle, noting your blushing cheeks and quivering lip behind the cage of your muzzle. “Were you lonely without me? Mm, such a sweet, loyal doggy.” 

He wonders if the toy he had placed inside of your wanting pussy prior to his departure is still inside of you, or if you had managed to slip it out, unable to take the teasing pleasure any longer. Rei had intentionally set it on a setting high enough to make you writhe and moan, but low enough to keep you from orgasming while he was away. The vibrator has been buzzing inside of you at a steady, low speed, bumping up against that one spot inside of you that makes you dizzy with pleasure, for _hours_ while Rei was away from you. 

To make matters worse, you weren’t even able to reach down to thrust the vibrator in and out of your needy pussy, rub at your clit, or even pull the vibrator out of you to provide yourself with some relief from the constant stimulation that was just enough to drive you wild but far from enough to get you off. Rei had made sure to fasten a ribbon around your wrists, keeping them fixed behind your back, so you weren’t able to provide yourself with _any_ form of relief, whether it be playing with yourself to finally, _finally_ get yourself off after enduring hours of pleasure or by removing the vibrator and finally giving yourself a break from its constant onslaught against your sensitive pussy. 

Rei Sakuma is _exceptionally_ cruel in his treatment of you, his loving little pet. 

“Let me help you,” Rei coos, helping you sit back on your ass since you don’t have your hands to steady yourself. Carefully, with his hands on the insides of your knees, he pushes your legs apart, smiling approvingly when he sees the toy still buzzing away inside of you. You’re _drenched_ around it, and your arousal had even managed to form a small puddle on the floor beneath you. 

You need him _so_ bad. 

“Hm? What’s this? It seems my sweet little pet made a mess while I was away,” he scolds affectionately in a tone that’s so sweet it makes you melt, and you’re whimpering as he rubs slow circles on the insides of your legs. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

He’s giving you explicit permission to speak, so you respond only because of that fact. “I’m sorry,” you breathe, shivering when his hands squeeze at your thighs. “I was bad.”

You suck a harsh breath in through your teeth when Rei cups his hand over your dripping pussy, just barely pushing the vibrator deeper into you. You’re back to panting behind your muzzle, whimpering and doing your best to keep your hips still because, despite all your desperation, you know better than to act without Rei’s permission when he has you like this. 

“Such a disobedient dog,” he purrs teasingly, and you let out another moan when he takes your leash into one hand and gives it a sharp tug. “Can you clean up your mess for me, pet?” 

You blush at what he’s insinuating, but you nod, because you’re his good girl; because you’re his good _dog._ You nod, and Rei reaches around to undo your muzzle so you can properly clean up after yourself with your tongue. It falls to the floor with a quiet thud, and Rei can see the marks the elastic left on your cheeks, and he’ll be sure to ask you later if it was too tight for you or not. 

Rei pulls harder on your leash so you fall forward, right onto your left cheek against the hardwood floor, causing you to yelp out with pain and surprise. You can’t even push yourself back up because your arms are _still_ tied behind your back, leaving you with no other option than to wriggle yourself towards the mess you made. With every movement forward, you whine, because the feeling of the floor grinding brutally against your clamped nipples is _beyond_ agonizing. The clothespins pull and drag at your skin as you writhe on the hardwood floor, and it hurts so _good_ you’re biting your lip to hold back whimpers of mixed pain and pleasure. 

Rei, of course, watches with nothing but utter _amusement_ at the sight of his cute little dog writhing on the floor with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. You look up at Rei from your position on the floor, who only returns your gaze with an expectant glance. You know what you need to do; you don’t need to ask your master for clarification. 

The toy is still buzzing inside of you with all the same intensity as before as you, with all the shame you think you could possibly be feeling, lap at the puddle you had left on the floor with your tongue. Rei watches intently, and he can feel how hard he is in his pants, but he can have you tend to that later— having you tend to your mess comes first. 

You continue to lick at the puddle of your own arousal you had left on the floor, and you whimper whenever Rei decides to give you an unexpected tug on your leash. Just for the sake of teasing you, of course, because who would Rei be if he wasn’t giving you a hard time? You’re _beyond_ embarrassed as you taste your own arousal off the floor, but you continue nonetheless, because you’re Rei’s good dog. 

Rei uses the remote in his pocket to turn up the intensity on your vibrator by one level, making you cry out against the floor as you continue to clean up after yourself. You need to come so _badly_ you’re on the verge of tears, desperation filling every nerve in your body as you fight back the urge to rut yourself against the floor because he hasn’t given you permission to. 

“Are you all finished?” Rei asks, pulling on your leash so you’re forced closer to him. You wince and whine at the feeling of the rough leather pulling on your neck, but you nod, because you really are finished tending to your mess. 

“That’s a good girl,” he praises, humming. You want to scream and beg for him to just _fuck_ you already because you’ve been teased and edged and pent-up for _hours_ , but you can’t do so much as utter a single word because otherwise Rei would never make you come. So, you stay quiet like a good, obedient pet, because you are one, and Rei simply watches you pant and moan, hair disheveled around your cute little dog ears. The most stimulation you’re getting is the horribly teasing feeling of the vibrator inside of you and the dull pain coming from your nipples thanks to the clothespins. They’ve been tugging on your nipples for hours, and it certainly shows— they’re delightfully swollen and bruised, and Rei wants nothing more than to hear you beg for him to take them off. 

“What do you want more, my pet?” he asks, and you look at him quizzically. “Do you want your clamps off, or would you like to come?”

He’s asking you a direct question, which you take as a sign to use your words. You can make do with the dull, throbbing pain in your breasts more than you can take the frustration of being deprived of your orgasm for hours on end.

“I want to come,” you whimper, and a tear finally slips down your cheek. “Please, please, I want to come.” 

Rei hums like he’s thinking about what to do, and you’re left only to wait in agony as he simply gazes at you. 

“Since you’ve been such a good, patient girl while I was away,” Rei says, lightly pulling on your leash and helping you to your knees. “I’ll grant you both.”

Carefully as to not hurt you beyond how you like being hurt, Rei removes the clothespins from your nipples, and you breathe a sigh of relief at the loss of pressure. Your nipples throb with a dull ache from the hours of pain they’ve had to endure, and you can’t even imagine how they’ll feel tomorrow. Rei runs his thumbs over them, and you let out a pitiful yelp at the sensation— they’re just so _sensitive_ you’re not sure you can take too much of his teasing.

“Please, no more,” you beg pathetically, and another tear slips down your cheek. Rei must take pity on you, because he removes his hands from your breasts, but somehow you find yourself missing the feeling of his hands on your skin, even if your nipples ache with each brush his thumbs give them. 

“Show me how much you desire your release,” Rei says, pulling you forward by your leash so your head is in his lap. You’re kissing at his clothed bulge without him even asking you to, and he chuckles at just how _eager_ you are. You would much prefer to use your mouth on his cock rather than his clothes, but you can’t exactly reach out to pull his dick out for him. “Show me what a good, obedient puppy you can be for me.” 

Rei, however, wants you to get the job done properly, so he temporarily releases your leash in order to undo his pants and pull his cock out for you. You’re sure it’ll be impossibly difficult to suck him off when you can’t use your hands to steady yourself or to grope at him, but you’ll do your best since it’s how you’re going to prove to Rei you need your release more than anything else in the entire world. 

With one hand looping your leash back around his wrist and the other nestled into your hair, Rei guides your mouth towards his cock, which you eagerly take into your mouth. You’re so desperate you almost wonder if you could come just from sucking him off, and you whimper around his cock when you shift your hips and the vibrator inside of your neglected pussy bumps up against that spot inside of you that you love. 

“That’s a good pet,” Rei groans as you begin to bob your head along his cock. It’s much harder to suck him off without using your hands, but you put everything you’ve got into pleasing him both because you want to come too as a reward and because you just like making him feel good. The way you’re moving as you drag your mouth back and forth along his cock has your hips shaking, and Rei chuckles, because it looks like your tail plug is wagging from the movement of your body. “You’re so eager and obedient, aren’t you? You’re my good girl, isn’t that right?”

You say nothing, far too occupied with moaning around his cock as you continue to drool around his length. Rei tightens his grip on your hair, pulling you forward onto his cock until he’s so far into your mouth you let out a weak whimper, but you take him nonetheless. 

Rei groans your name as you work your mouth along his stiff cock, chuckling when you let out a low moan around him. You’re just working _so_ hard for him, doing your best in hopes that he’ll reward you by bringing you the relief you’ve been dreaming of for hours, that he can’t help but chuckle with sadistic amusement. The vibrator is still buzzing weakly inside of you, with Rei having knocked the intensity down a few levels so you could focus on sucking him off. 

He can feel himself getting close, and figures he’s been just as desperate to return home to you as you’ve been to see him all day. “Should I release on your face, hm?” Rei wonders aloud, and you’re in no position to deny, so after you give Rei’s cock a few more licks, he pulls harshly on your hair to bring you off of his cock with a wet pop. You keep your lips parted so you can catch some of his cum in your mouth, and Rei approves the gesture with a pat to your head. What a good, obedient puppy. 

Rei grabs his cock with the hand that isn’t clutching your leash and jerks himself to orgasm, and you can only watch the scene before you helplessly. His cum splatters across your face and into your open mouth just a moment later, and you whine at the sensation and can only pray that he’ll get you off next. 

Rei takes your chin in his hand to admire how you look, face stained with his release, and chuckles when you poke your tongue out to lick at a drop of his cum that caught on the cupid’s bow of your upper lip. 

“Such a good pet, pleasing her master so well,” he praises smoothly with a chuckle, and you just about come right there from his praise. “Would you like me to please you as well?”

You nod frantically, _desperately,_ and Rei opts to help you move so you’re posed on your chest and your knees on the floor, arms still tucked behind your back and tied together at the wrists. It’s almost poetic, really; doggy style for a depraved pet like yourself. 

“What better position is there for a pet?” he chuckles, moving to pull the vibrator out of your pussy, and you’re not sure whether to sob with relief that it’s finally gone or cry because you’re left with an empty, unstimulated pussy. Before you can lament the loss of the thick toy inside of you, Rei prods the head of his still-hard cock at your entrance, and you fail to hold yourself back.

“Please, please!” you cry, and more tears spill out and down your cheeks from how utterly desperate you are. “Please, Rei!” 

Rei only offers you a scolding “tsk”, and you can’t see the disappointment on his face but you can hear it just fine in that single sound. 

“What a naughty puppy, speaking out of turn,” he scolds, and you sob when he pulls the tip of his cock away from its resting place against your pussy. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry!” you shout, writhing on the floor and whimpering from the feeling of the wood against your poor, abused nipples. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I was bad, I’m sorry!” You’ve surpassed the point of rambling, and you would be embarrassed by how desperate you sound if you could think about anything besides how badly you just want to be used. 

Rei hums and offers you a comforting pat on the head, and you spread your legs wide and arch your ass up higher to try and tempt him to take pity on you and fuck you like the bitch in heat you are. 

“I’ll show you mercy, just this once,” he says after what feels like an eternity of silence from him. “Are you grateful, my pet?”

You sob with relief when he shoves his cock into you with one slow thrust, and you wonder if you could come just from the feeling of him sliding his cock into you. “Yes, yes, thank you, thank you for being so nice to me,” you cry out, fighting back every last instinct in your body telling you to move your hips because you’re not in control here. 

Rei leans forward and plants one hand flat on the floor to steady himself and snatches your leash in his other hand, giving it a tug and pulling your head backwards with a sharp yelp from you. Your pussy is tightening up around him so good even he’s wondering if you just came. 

“What an eager pet,” he chuckles with a groan because you’re just _so_ fucking tight around him like that, soaked from hours and hours of teasing and edging. Rei chuckles at how your tail flops with each thrust he offers you, because it looks like you’re wagging your tail from how excited you are to have him inside of you. You’re just such a _good_ dog.

Your nails dig so hard into your fists behind your back you wonder if you can draw blood, and Rei’s hips are slapping so hard against yours that you wonder if your thighs will explode in a canvas of bruises tomorrow. You’re sobbing and moaning and whimpering over and over for him, all of your sounds blending together in a garbled song of your absolute pleasure. 

Rei continues to thrust into you, burying himself to the hilt on each delicious jerk of his hips. Rei fills you completely each time he thrusts forward, and he’s moving so fast you don’t even think you feel him pull out all the way each time he slides his hips back. He’s fucking you so fast and so deep you can hardly handle it after the hours of teasing you’ve endured. You’re not even sure if you’re begging for him to stop and show you some mercy, because you’re _beyond_ sensitive thanks to the last few hours, or if you’re begging him to fuck you with everything he has. 

Rei’s praising you over and over, telling you that you’re his good girl and that you’re his beloved pet, and it only serves to make you whimper and tighten up even further around him.

“Fufu, do you like being praised? Your body reacts so intensely whenever I offer you some praise, my sweet,” Rei chuckles, followed by a deep groan of your name when your pussy squeezes tighter around his cock. 

“I love it,” you whimper, and Rei rewards you with another declaration of how you’re just _such_ a good girl. You’re too far gone to request permission to come from him, but that’s okay, because Rei’s too far gone to grant it; he just wants you to let go for him. 

You come around him with a cry of his name, body thrashing against the floor and hips shivering in his grip. Your tail wags back and forth as you shake your hips on his cock, and your orgasm has tears running down your cheeks and saliva dripping out the side of your mouth. You’re absolutely _ruined,_ but that’s okay, because you’re not sure you’d want to be anything else right now. You came without even having your clitoris touched, and if that doesn’t serve as a testament to how desperate and needy you are and how _filthy_ you are then you’re not sure what will. 

“You’re shaking so much,” Rei notes, amused. “Did that feel good, my cute puppy?”

You’re too spent to muster up any words, only nodding and letting out a little whimper as Rei continues to pound into you. Your pussy’s beyond sensitive and abused, and you’re crying out with each thrust Rei directs towards that spot inside of you that you love. You’re _beyond_ spent, but you want more of him, and he’s more than happy to deliver.

Rei takes note of the small puddle forming between your legs from your arousal dripping down onto the floor that’s sure to grow once Rei reaches release, and he chuckles. 

“You’ll take care to remember to clean up your mess again after this, won’t you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my petplay debauchery <3 
> 
> also, i am now on tumblr! hit me up anytime at seakicker.tumblr.com <3 askbox is always open!
> 
> add me on discord: forsake not thy faith#9182


End file.
